


Kids.

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: Kids normally notice things that an adult doesn’t.





	Kids.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more you can follow me on tumblr: @the-cumberbatchs-stupid-penwing

 

Kids realize of things that for an adult are unimportant and little things. Like Rosie does.

After the beating that John tipped to Sherlock in the morgue of the Culbertson Smith’s Hospital (The lying Detective) Sherlock give a little jump every time that John raise his voice or directly screams, he does that almost like an instinct.

Rosie noticed that and she asked John:” Why does Sherlock gets scared every time you fight?”

John stills feels guilty for that and he tries to control the volume of his his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like a head cannon that a fic...but I don’t care


End file.
